


hills are filled with fire (if they say I never loved you...you know they are a liar)

by SafelyCapricious



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dates, F/M, Heartache, Prompt Fill, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were covered in pudding.</p>
<p>Jemma had started the night in a teal cocktail dress with black lace that she’d borrowed from Bobbi. She wasn’t sure how she was going to pay the other woman back for the dress because she was certain it was ruined beyond repair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hills are filled with fire (if they say I never loved you...you know they are a liar)

They were covered in pudding.

Jemma had started the night in a teal cocktail dress with black lace that she’d borrowed from Bobbi. She wasn’t sure how she was going to pay the other woman back for the dress because she was certain it was ruined beyond repair.

Standing next to her, gaze fixed on the fire still raging through not just the restaurant but also several of the surrounding buildings, Grant managed to look like the pudding was an accessory to his suit.

Jemma turned her attention back to the blaze and the firefighters who had recently arrived on the scene. She chewed on her lip for a moment before saying, as if to herself, “I suppose Fitz was right.” 

He moved out of the corner of her eye and she had to resist the urge to turn towards him. “What was he right about?” 

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, her hair tugging unpleasantly where it had been plastered to her neck with now dried pudding. “That this would be a disaster.” 

He shifted and she could feel his hand brush against hers. She crossed her arms before he could take her hand. “Jemma,” his voice was soft, making her sway towards him slightly to hear even though she still refused to turn to face him. “This is not a disaster.”

She snorted and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. The light from the flames threw his face into sharp relief and made his cheekbones look even more pronounced than normal. The look on his face was indescribable, and while part of her wanted to turn to him fully to try to interpret it, she knew it was a bad idea.

Luckily the fire was still there and the chaos it was causing helped remind her of why what she was doing was the right thing. She spoke softly, not wanting to break the silence that had fallen over them. “You can’t tell me this isn’t the worst date you’ve ever had.”

He chuckled next to her, his arm brushing warmly against hers. She could feel the pudding drying and flaking where his jacket rubbed. His voice was warm as he said, “I promise, it’s not the worst date I ever had.” He shook his head and shifted closer, so his arm was pressed against hers. His voice dropped, low and intimate, as he said, “There was the one that kept stabbing me with the fork. That was the worst one."

She blinked and couldn’t help but look. He was smiling down at her. She narrowed her eyes. “You’re making that up.” 

He smile widened to a grin and his eyes danced in the light of the fire. She was convinced it was a mask, but she wasn’t sure if that was because it would make her better to feel that it was or because she’d actually gotten decent at reading him. He drew a finger through the pudding on his chest over his heart. “Cross my heart, I am not. Her name was…Hm, started with a P. Though it probably wasn’t even her real name. Anyways, it was a mission in London, we were breaking up a ring of art thieves.” 

He looked so pleased with himself, telling her about it, and she realized his hand was now cupping her elbow. Probably because she hadn’t uncrossed her arms so he couldn’t hold her hand. She forced her gaze back to the fire for a moment, it helped remind her of what she should do, and she shook her head and turned back to him. She was an agent, she wouldn’t be cowardly about this. “Missions don’t count on the worst date scale.”

He arched an eyebrow before pointing out, “She stabbed me eight times, Jemma.” 

She stamped down on her lips twitching up into a smile, forcing them into a firm line and shaking her head. “That’s not the point, Grant.” 

He used the hand that was still on her elbow to shift her slightly, clearly having noticed her attention drifting over his shoulder. “Then what is the point?”

“This was a bad idea,” she wet her lips and forced herself to continue, “I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” 

He stiffened and she watched the humor drain from his face. He shifted both hands to her shoulders and searched her face. “Jemma…”

She gave him a minute, but when he didn’t manage to formulate another thought she shook her head and stepped back, forcing his hands off of her with the movement. “I do like you, Grant. But I’m only a scientist and this is all a bit…much for me. I am sorry.” 

She glanced at the ground, trying to locate where she’d put her clutch when they’d first emerged from the underground tunnel after escaping the restaurant. It was lying off to the side on the ruined cashmere wrap she’d started the night with. She took a step towards it and suddenly Grant was there, his hands cradling her face and his eyes dark. “Jemma, please,” he pleaded, resting his forehead against hers, “Give me another chance.” 

She carefully disentangled from him and stepped back before she could do something foolish like kiss him. “I really am sorry.” Grabbing her clutch she walked away, leaving the wrap on the cold ground along with her heart.

He didn’t try to follow her. She knew him well enough to doubt this would be the end of it, but as long as she made it away this time she would be able to do it again. She just had to harden herself more before next time.

She wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed that he didn’t follow her.

Jemma forced herself not to think about it as she slipped into the dark car that Bobbi must have brought around for her, kicking off her heels before putting her feet on the pedals. 

She had always been good about following her orders, but she thought that if she’d known how invested it would be possible to get that in this case she might’ve turned them down. 

This wasn’t even the first time they’d done this. 

It was different with Grant.

It was still the best move to make. Love didn’t buy loyalty without help.

That’s what she was there for. To be the help. To take one of SHIELDs best and make them emotionally compromised, then to pull the rug out from under them. Bobbi would step in next, to be a friend and to comfort. Then Skye would seal the deal. 

It had worked before and it would work again. 

She knew it was disloyal of her, but she almost hoped it wouldn’t work with him. 

It would though. One way or another, her superiors would make sure it worked. If not with Skye than with someone or something else. It wouldn’t be Jemma.

She knew though, if he was one of the ones who fell into bed immediately with Bobbi, who got dragged into changing loyalties that way, she might never forgive the blond. 

It was a frightening thought, and a very good sign of just how overly invested she had gotten. 

She let out a breath and reached into her clutch for her phone to call the other woman and let her know she was compromised and would need an excuse to change bases as soon as possible. Ideally before she had another run in with Grant. 

She would keep hurting him, because she’d already started, but she might not make it out intact if she couldn’t escape soon. But HYDRA was good at letting her move bases for seemingly legitimate reasons when she needed to. Maybe she could spend another few months playing in the Sandbox. That might even take her mind off of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Casual reminder that if you like this you should probalby check out my [writing tumblr](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/). Mostly because I am very slow at posting drabbles to here if they don't start here, so there's a lot more going on!
> 
> Also, I am always accepting prompts over there, though am rarely prompt about it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
